Rocky Balboa in Sin City
by The Lucky Ducky
Summary: Just a little piece of fiction inspired by the “movie dialogue” from “Happy Birthday, Baby” – Jess and Rory fight about movies… again


Title: Rocky Balboa in Sin City  
Fandom: Gilmore girls  
Pairing: Jess/Rory  
Spoiler: set during season 3  
Summary: Just a little piece of fiction based on the "movie dialogue" from "Happy Birthday, Baby" – Jess and Rory fight about movies… again  
Disclaimer: Not mine – yeah, it´s sad but true. Believe me, if I owned "Gilmore girls", the closest Jess would have gotten to California would have been by watching "The O.C.".

A/N: This idea has been haunting me for quite some time now, but I´m suffering from a massive writer´s block at the moment and I only got to put it into some kind of story at 1.30 a.m. this night when I couldn´t sleep. I was just thinking about Jess and Rory´s movie dialogue in "Happy Birthday, Baby" and thought it was fun to let them watch some movies Milo and Alexis have starred in. Don´t take it too seriously, I am just toying around.

A/N 2: I know those movies haven´t been out when the 3rd season of "Gilmore girls" was shot, but. . yeah, just ignore that little fact.

A/N 3: English is not my first language and I don´t have a beta, so if there are any mistakes… well, I´m sorry.

**Rocky Balboa in Sin City**

It´s Saturday afternoon. Rory enters Luke´s Diner, where Jess is currently wiping the counter.  
Rory: "Hey."  
She leans over the counter for a quick kiss, before she sits down on a stool opposite him.  
Jess: "Hey. Coffee?"  
She doesn´t need to answer cause Jess has already placed a red mug in front of her and filled it with the hot black liquor.  
Rory: "Thanks."  
She smiles and takes a big sip.  
Jess: "So… any plans for tonight?"  
Rory: "Oh, I thought we could have a movie night. We haven´t had one for some time now."  
Jess: "Sounds good. Luke has a date with Nicole tonight, so if you wanna come over…"  
Rory: "Sure. I could stop by at Doose´s on my way here and get some junk food."  
Jess: "Not necessary. I´ll make sure to get something from the Diner."  
Rory: "Okay. Sounds fine, too."  
Jess: "But you could get the movies. Anything in mind already?"  
Rory: "I was thinking of getting "Rocky Balboa"…"  
Jess: ""Rocky Balboa"? You don´t even like boxing."  
Rory: "Because it´s cruel!"  
Jess: "Then why are planning on watching "Rocky Balboa"?"  
Rory: ""Rocky" is a classic! And I know, part two to five have been pretty bad, but they say the new one is really good."  
Jess raises an eyebrow.  
Jess: "You haven´t even seen the first one."  
Rory: "Yeah… but this time, there is this really cute guy who´s playing Rocky´s son and…"  
Jess: "Cute guy, huh?"  
Rory (sweetly): "Not as cute as you of course."  
Jess (shaking his head): "No way."  
Rory: "Oh, come on!"  
She pouts and looks at him with puppy eyes. Jess sighs.  
Jess: "Why don´t we watch "Sin City" instead?"  
Rory wrinkles her nose.  
Rory: ""Sin City"? That´s just blood, violence and sex!"  
Jess: "It´s a Robert Rodriguez movie. I thought you like Robert Rodriguez?"  
Rory: "I do, but…"  
Jess: "Plus, it´s a literature filming."  
Rory: "It´s not!"  
Jess: "It´s based on a graphic novel and graphic novels count as literature."  
Rory: "Since when do you count graphic novels as literature?"  
Jess: "Since… I wanna watch "Sin City" tonight."  
Rory: "We´ve already seen that one."  
Jess: "And you said you liked it."  
Rory: "I did. But I don´t need to watch it again tonight. And I don´t know why you want to re-watch it already. It´s not that great."  
Jess: "But it´s a good movie. And I like that girl… you know, that little prostitute… Becky."  
Rory: "You´ve already got a beautiful girlfriend, remember?"  
She bats her eyelashes at him.  
Jess: "And she could never be as beautiful as you, but she is definitely sexy."  
Rory: "Hey!"  
Jess: "What? It´s the truth."  
Rory: "You forget that I am sitting right opposite of you, mister!"  
Jess: "And…?"  
Rory: "And you´ve got no right to call another woman sexy when I can hear it."  
Jess: "But it´s no problem when you´re talking about that "cute guy" in "Rocky Balboa"?"  
Rory sighs but says nothing.  
Jess: "Exactely. That´s my point."  
Rory: "Okay, why don´t we watch both movies?"  
Jess: "I guess we have enough time, so…"  
Rory: "Great. I´ll go get the movies. See you at seven!"  
She jumps up, kisses him quickly and hurries out of the Diner.

The End

So... Good? Bad? Horrible? Feed the ducky with feedback ;-)


End file.
